


Make me feel special...

by GaiaSophia



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Cute, Gen, Just testing out, No Smut, Octorok, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaiaSophia/pseuds/GaiaSophia
Summary: Reader is a Zora who is a fisherfolk who wants to be a warrior. This is an account of when the reader meets Prince Sidon.Just testing the waters with this short story. Hopefully longer stories in the future.





	Make me feel special...

 

No matter how hard you tried to advert your gaze, your eyes were drawn to the glistening red scales and perfect build of the Zora Prince. All the girls wanted him. Hell, he even had his own fan club. But still, deep in your heart you hoped for him to notice you. To treat you special.

Just like that day last month…

 

Fishing was the family trade. For generations, your family went out every morning and caught fresh fish to sell at market. Your father, as much as you detested it, would drag you out of bed and insisted on teaching you the craft. And every morning you would protest “But father, I don’t want to catch and sell fish for the rest of my life! I am a warrior. I want to fight!” And just like every morning he would reply, “Our family has been fishing and selling for generations….blah blah…family tradition…blah blah…” You could practically recite the speech yourself.

Despite the sun not even peeking over Zora’s Domain, you got up, put on your accessories, and headed out with your family. Despite being a regular looking Zora, years of fishing have made you a strong swimmer. Perfect for a warrior. Or, so you thought.

That’s when it happened. An oktorok jumped out of the water. You turned around. And suddenly there was a huge bolder coming your way. You held up your arms to block the blow. Luckily, most oktoroks aren’t that great of a shot. The bolder wisped past your head by just an inch and landed behind you. While the oktorok was charging another shot, you took the opportunity to grab your fishing harpoon and struck the oktorok right in between his eyes. This caused it to pop. Leaving behind three balloons. A perfect addition to your monster parts collection.

“Splendid! Absolutely marvelous!” A red Zora with a feather plume on his head was clapping and announcing praises to all who was near. “That battle was well fought! I am very impressed!” You gave a shy smile. The Zora came up to you and bowed. “Pardon my manners, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Sidon the Zora Prince!” Sidon held up his arm in an almost fist pumping motion and flashed a perfect set of sharp teeth. Unsure of what to do in this kind of situation you laughed nervously. After a bit of an awkward standoff, you say “I…..I’m (Y/N)”

Suddenly you felt a hand push your head down from behind, forcing you to bow. “My prince,” your father says “it is such an honor that you grace us lowly fisherfolk with your presence. Please forgive my insolent child of their rudeness!” Your neck was strained from the weight your father was pressing down on it. Sidon gestured upward. “Please, there is no need for such formality.” As soon as you raised your head, Sidon made eye contact with you. If only that moment could have lasted forever. His golden eyes filled with life, his smooth red scales, and his suaveness. He was the most princey-prince that you could ever have imagined. All he needed was a white horse and he could be in one of the Hylian stories you used to read as a child.

Sidon bowed. “You must forgive me but I need to return to the Domain. I have been gone a while and are eager to return home.” Again, that pressure causing you to bow imposed itself on you, courtesy of your father. “Yes! We humble fisherfolk shall not keep you any longer! Please have a pleasurable journey back home!” Sidon smiled. As his back faced you he said over his shoulder, “If there was more soldiers like you at the palace, life would be a lot more interesting.

Your cheeks flushed red.

No one made you feel that way before….

 

Now with a spear in your hand, you were guarding the Prince from these girls. It is not what you had in mind when choosing to become part of the royal guard. But, at least you were close to the one who made you feel special.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
